


Winchesters' Secret

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Daddy Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of The Daddy Chronicles - Dean buys Sam the first of three gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchesters' Secret

"I bought you a present." Dean handed Sam a tiny pink paper bag with a silk cord handle. 

“Are you buying me presents all of a sudden? You don't do that!” Sams eyes widened.

“You take that back, I bought you a waffle iron for your fake wedding. How's that going by the way?”

Sam played along.

“Well, not good. I'm actually having an affair right now. With my brother, because I have major 'Daddy issues'.”

Dean just looked at him, blinked slowly a few times then shook his head.

"Anyway, moving on. They ain't much, but I kinda keep having these thoughts baby."

Sam peered into the bag then closed it quickly.

"Oh my God. Dean! You didn't?"

"Yeah. I did. I couldn't help it. I need to see it with my own eyes and not in my head."

Sam licked his bottom lip.

"I'll go and change then. Thanks, Daddy." Sam booped Deans' nose. To which Dean responded to by slapping Sams ass. 

This was not a weird place Dean kept telling himself. They were both happy and content. This was NOT a weird place.

Dean wandered around the bunker waiting for his brother. He felt nervous but then not as nervous as he was physically going into the store and buying them.

"What do you think?"

Dean looked and gulped a little. Sam was holding his arms up against his chest and craning his neck for a better look at his now lacy ass.

“Well damn, that worked out better than expected. I mean, I ain't gonna lie.” Dean strolled over toward his brother, predatory. “I've imagined you wearing pa..”

“No! Don't you dare use that word, Dean. It's super creepy.” Sam shuddered. “And besides, the label says they're called 'Cheekies'.”

Dean laughed softly.

“You're still wearing the label, baby.” Dean brushed his fingertips down Sams' spine then leaned down and bit into the cord pulling it away with a ping. He rubbed his hand over Sams' ass, a mixture of silk, skin and lace. 

“Are they are okay though?”

“Oh God yeah. They look better for being on you.” Dean paused for a moment. “I think I need to take you to bed.”

Dean had imagined and fantasized about this moment for a long while. He had a fascination with his little brothers ass, as he had for a good many years. It was like the first ass ever created. Smooth, round and tight. 

He watched Sam crawl onto their bed as he undressed. He thought about how he could easily watch the entire world burn for this man. He'd go to hell and back, again and watch every human being perish in front of him just to spend the rest of his natural life with him. This was his personal family business.

Dean kicked his boxers from his ankle then eyed his brother who was laying comfortably on the bed.

“I would like you on all fours. You look too comfortable, baby.”

“Okay,” Sam said softly, turning his body around. “Like this?” Sam looked over his shoulder. His ass purposely sticking out as far as he could manage.

Dean made a fist, bit into it and whimpered. He nodded then joined Sam on the bed. Kneeling behind him he ran his hands over Sams' ass. His thumbs catching the fabric every so often. He tugged at it at the waistband which pulled at Sams' balls. Tugging harder, the fabric slid between his ass cheeks, the head of his cock falling out the front. He pulled harder, the fabric became taut forming a thong. Dean leaned forward and bit into the fabric, pulling it away from Sams' body. He run a finger underneath the now wet material and let it ping.

“You know how they say you should never meet your heroes?” Dean laughed softly and shook his head. Sam, over his shoulder, blew his brother a gentle kiss followed by a wink.

With one swift move, Dean pulled the underwear to one side and buried his face between his brothers ass cheeks. Sam squeaked a little then dropped down onto his elbows giving Dean an open invitation to help himself to anything he wanted. The fabric strained against one cheek, pressing into his flesh and cutting across his balls. His cock no longer contained and now hard and leaking pre-cum.

Dean pressed his tongue against his asshole, using the tip to wet it. He leaned back, taking in the view.

“I'm gonna fuck you now, baby. Fuck that tight little asshole with my tongue. Is that okay?”

“Please, Daddy.” Sam whimpered then buried his face into the pile of pillows on the bed.

Dean tilted his head little, licked once then slid his tongue inside. He grunted deeply, pulled away and licked his lips.

“Fuck. It's like fucking drugs.” 

Sam gripped around the bedsheets with his forearms, flexed and veined as Dean, unrelenting hammered his tongue into his ass. Every so often a finger probing Sams' prostate, Deans' fingers contorting as the tip stroked it.

Dean's mouth was wet and red and greedy. He moved around his brother and slid under his body, pulling him from the tangle of pillows and sheets. 

“Kiss me,” He begged, panting over Sams' mouth. “Fucking kiss me and taste what I taste.” 

Sam paused as Dean gripped his body, pulling him down on top of him, locking him in with his legs. He inhaled softly as Dean brushed his lips over his mouth and then slowly drew Dean's bottom lip into his mouth. He released it with a gentle ping.

“You like it?” Dean asked quietly, shifting his body underneath Sams'.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Dean was beyond help now.

“What do you like, baby?” Dean brushed his lips against Sams'. Then spoke softly into his mouth. “Tell, Daddy.”

“I like tasting my ass on your dirty mouth.” 

“Yeah you do.” Dean was so turned on, he felt ill. He decided he needed to cum. “Yeah, you fucking love it.” He pushed Sam down toward his outrageous cock. “Make Daddy cum, baby.” 

Sam took Deans' cock into his mouth, it was hard and merciless as it hit the back of his throat. He swallowed against it repeatedly, his throat making waves against the head. Dean groaned and bucked into Sams' mouth. 

“Fuck, c'mon on will ya!” He yelled and grabbed a handful of Sams' hair. Sam pulled away and hastily grabbed Deans' cock. He glared at him and began stroking it hard. Dean sucked air in through his teeth as Sam pumped his cock as if he had just been paid to do it.  
Dean came hard as Sam clamped his mouth over the head sucking in his cum. He pulled away, running his teeth up the shaft making Dean shudder.  
Sam looked at Dean and gave him a closed mouth smile. He paused then spat at him covering his face with a mixture of warm saliva and pearly cum.

“What the hell you do that for you little shit?!” Dean wiped his face with his hand then flicked his wrist.

“You hurt my head.” 

“Oh fuck off with hurting your head, you dramatic little bitch.” Dean narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. And then the penny dropped. Dean wiped his face with the corner of the bed sheets. “Well, I ain't having that. You don't do that to Daddy. Go to your room.” His belly flipped as he spoke.

“Okay.” Sam got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Dean sat there quietly for a moment, his body spent.

“Weird shit happens when you meet your heroes.” He laughed to himself then went to find his brother. Naughty or not, he wasn't about ready to start sleeping alone.

**Author's Note:**

> See you all in hell *Thumbs up*


End file.
